xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent
An Agent is an elite member of XCOM in The Bureau: XCOM Declassified. Purpose Recruited from multiple branches of the military and law enforcement, these operatives are capable of both investigative and combat duties. These agents stand ready to deploy to next hot spot of alien activity at a moment's notice. Recruitment The player can recruit up to eight agents (two of each class) in the corresponding menu. While recruiting you can select the agent's class and load-out, as well as customize their face and outfit colors. All newly recruited agents start at Rank 1, unless they are received as a reward for certain quests, in which case their level and class is predetermined. Certain agents are not recruited via the Management screen, but are rewarded from completing dispatches. These agents have pre-determined appearances and names, though the latter can be changed to suit the player's preference. Dispatch-reward agents do not count towards the roster limit, nor are they restricted by it; agents rewarded after the list is full will simply gain their own slots. Background When recruiting a new agent you can select their background from one of six options; each background offers a different bonus to the Agent: *'Class Specific Training': choices are available specific to each class *'Technical Training': This agent has been given addition technical training, allowing him to use abilities more frequently. *'Combat Training': This agent has been given additional combat training, allowing him to deal more damage with weapons. *'Endurance Training': This agent has gone through additional physical training that allows him to survive longer in combat. *'Adrenal Training': This agent has gone through additional physical hardening to condition his body to recover from injuries faster. Classes Agents belong to one of several specializations: *'Support:' Support agents keep the squad at peak efficiency while thwarting enemy defenses. Hit harder while under the influence of their Combat Stims. *'Engineer:' Deploy turrets and mines against the enemy. *'Commando:' Taunt and engage the enemy head on. *'Recon:' Trained snipers. Agent William Carter belongs to his own unique Squad Leader class, as do Myron Faulke, Angela Weaver and Dr. Alan Weir, depending on who Asaru merges with at the climax of the story. Nico DaSilva uses a modifed version of this class. Appearance An agent's outfit colors can be customized at Resupply Stations, but their facial features only can be changed while recruiting new members. All available field agents are male with the sole exception of Angela Weaver; a design choice made to fit the time period. Equipment An agent's equipment load-out can be changed at anytime. Each agent can use one weapon, based on their class, and equip one backpack, which offers a special boost an agent's stats or abilities. Agent William Carter can equip any two weapons, one type of grenade, and one backpack. Additionally he his armed with the Venn Brace which allows him to perform Melee attacks. Ranks and Experience Agents level up the same way the player do: via kills made on the field and completion of objectives. Each agent can level up four times, up to rank 5 with the exception of the Squad Leader, whose maximum rank is 10. The rank cap denoted by a star next to the number. Agent abilities are granted one per level. Some missions or in-game events awards the player with additional agents with pre-determined ranks, though their abilities must still be assigned manually. Aside from improved general combat efficiency and skills, an agent's level also plays an important role in Dispatch Missions, where it is counted towards the "Agent Strength" requirement. Up to 6 agents of various ranks can be dispatched at any given time, though this is generally not needed if one's reserve agents are of adequate level. Notable Agents * Thomas Nils * Nico DaSilva * Angela Weaver * John Kinney * Michael Redmond * Piotr Zhedrev Category:XCOM Personnel (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified)